Organizations typically automate their business processes to manage their operations. A business process includes a series of activities that may be undertaken to perform the operations of an organization. For example, a business process may describe activities for processing a sales order, such as the steps of receiving a sales order, checking payment history, checking inventory, and so on. An organization may automate a business process by having a computer perform some activities such as receiving a sales order.
Automating business processes, however, has posed challenges. Designing and executing automated business processes may involve the use of multiple programming languages to integrate with backend applications. It may also involve the use of diverse client side devices and related applications to interface with people involved in a business process. The diversity of languages, devices, applications, people skills, geographies, and cultures may pose a challenge to automating a homogeneous business process that delivers a quality product and/or service to a diverse set of customers.